


Adieu mon homme

by bunnybinnie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bang Chan & Lee Felix are Siblings, Battle, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, For the Alliance!, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Stray Kids Ensemble, Swordfighting, Take it as you wish, changbin is a knight, changlix can be both love and platonic, felix is an archer, kinda inspired by wow, the game not the song
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23909275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnybinnie/pseuds/bunnybinnie
Summary: Où tu vas, je n’irai pasOù tu vas ne va personneOù tu vas, il fait trop froidInspiré par la chanson de Pomme du même titre
Relationships: Bang Chan & Lee Felix, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 3





	Adieu mon homme

La tension arrivait à son paroxysme. Les deux camps ennemis se fixaient dans un silence de mort, bien trop éloigné de l’agitation de la bataille qui menaçait d’exploser à chaque seconde. Les deux chefs se tenaient légèrement plus en avant, s’imaginant déjà le sang de l’autre nourrir la terre sur laquelle ils se tenaient. Chaque homme et chaque femme étaient prêts à se battre si l’ordre en été donné, les doigts refermés autour de leur arme, parés à dégainé. La haine était palpable, lourde sur les épaules de chacun, plus que leur armure ne pouvait l’être.

Felix tenait son arc avec fermeté, son être entier à l’affut du moindre signe d’attaque. Et pourtant, ses yeux cherchaient Changbin du regard. Il le trouva sans aucune difficulté, il pouvait reconnaître ses cheveux noir corbeau à des kilomètres. Lui aussi, comme tout le monde, était prêt à défendre les siens. Il ne voyait que le haut de son crâne depuis là où il se trouvait, mais l’image d’un Changbin concentré, droit comme un piquet, la main autour de son épée, prêt à la sortir du fourreau avant de se battre avec la force d’un lion enragé était ancré dans son esprit.

Le carquois dans son dos semblait bien plus lourd qu’il ne l’était d’ordinaire et son armure semblait l’attirer vers le bas. Il respirait lentement et profondément, pourtant son cœur frappait contre les barreaux de sa cage comme un oiseau implorant pour sa liberté. Son visage était impassible, mais son ventre se tordait en une centaine de nœuds serrés. Du coin de l’œil, il vit que ses camarades étaient tout aussi tendu qu’il pouvait l’être, si cela pouvait être d’une quelconque aide. Mais par-dessus le stress qui planait comme une épée de Damoclès au-dessus d’eux, il pouvait sentir la détermination dans chaque inspiration. La peur se faisait ravaler par l’envie de vaincre, la soif de venger les leurs qui s’étaient donné corps et âme pour la victoire de l’Alliance, sans jamais revenir.

Une bourrasque se fit sentir, faisant vibrer les épines des sapins qui les entouraient. Felix retint un frisson, ses doigts cliquetant autour de son arme. Il déglutit et un soupir silencieux glissa hors de ses lèvres, le temps semblant s’allonger comme un élastique que l’on étire.

Un murmure s’éleva dans le camp adverse la seconde avant qu’ils ne se mouvent presque imperceptiblement. Chan, leur chef, prit cela comme un signe et l’élastique claqua soudainement dans leur main lorsqu’il leva le bras haut dans le ciel.

« Pour l’Alliance ! » hurla-t-il.

La troupe se lança comme un seul corps, répétant cette phrase à l’unisson. Felix et les autres archers, eux, restaient en retraite, se dispersant en V autour des autres soldats. En une fraction de seconde, le calme de la plaine avait été remplacé par le brouhaha assourdissant des cris de guerre, du cliquetis des armures, des pieds qui tapent au sol, des épées croisant le fer, des flèches sifflant dans ses oreilles. Cela aurait pu être facilement déconcertant si Felix n’avait pas été entrainé sa vie entière pour cet instant.

Ses yeux détectaient les cibles les unes après les autres, sa main armait son arc encore et encore, faisant voler les flèches avec précision. Les gestes semblaient presque automatiques. Il voyait l’ennemi, sa main glissait dans son carquois et la seconde suivante, il bandait son arme une fois de plus prêt à décocher.

« Duo ! » se fit entendre la voix de leur leader, miraculeusement plus forte que le bruit de la bataille.

Il ne fallut pas plus de temps pour que la troupe entière change de formation en un clin d’œil, dans une rapidité et une précision d’exécution qui trahissait les innombrables heures d’entrainement qui avaient conduit à ce jour. Chaque soldat faisait désormais équipe avec son partenaire assigné, deux corps se rejoignant pour ne se battre qu’en en formant qu’un. L’un attaquait, l’autre défendait, avant d’échanger les rôles. C’est ainsi qu’ils s’étaient longuement entrainés, réussissant à parer bon nombre d’offensives tout en parvenant à se frayer un passage parmi l’ennemi.

Felix avait abandonné son arc au profit de son épée, qu’il avait défouraillé sans hésitation au moment même où Changbin l’avait rejoint pour leur valse guerrière. Le bruit de l’acier fendant l’air, l’odeur du sang et de la terreur, chacun de leur sens était malmené par cette bataille sanglante. Dos à dos, le couple dégainait et contrait sans vergogne, leurs pieds s’enfonçant dans la terre devenue gadoue. Tour à tour, ils attaquaient et protégeaient le second comme leur propre ombre. Les gestes étaient calculés, la communication minimale et pourtant efficace. Ce n’était pas leur première bataille ensemble, ils se connaissaient l’un l’autre mieux qu’ils ne se connaissaient eux-mêmes, à la limite de pouvoir deviner quel geste suivrait. Leurs membres s’articulaient comme des danseurs macabres, frappant l’ennemi en plein cœur, affaiblissant les plus agiles, tuant les moins vigoureux.

Le plan était parfaitement exécuté. Chacun avait son rôle à jouer et il ne suffisait que d’une erreur, une seconde d’égarement ou un soupir d’hésitation, pour que tout s’écroule et que de la victoire l’on passe à la défaite. Les troupes se resserrèrent alors que l’ennemi parvenait pourtant à les encercler. Felix échangea un regard avec leur leader à sa droite et une sueur froide coula le long de son échine alors qu’il décela dans ses yeux le fantôme de l’incompréhension. _Ce n’était pas censé se dérouler ainsi._

Ils attendaient tous un nouvel ordre de Chan, n’importe quoi, tant que cela leur permettrait de se dégager du camp adverse qui les avalait petit à petit. Les regards se faisaient furtifs, inquisiteurs même. Felix jeta un regard insistant à son frère. Celui-ci secoua la tête de gauche à droite, baissant son arme pendant une seconde, si courte et pourtant si longue.

« Décomposez ! » ordonna-t-il.

La troupe explosa, se dispersant parmi la foule d’ennemis. Ils se séparèrent tous pour cette formation si risquée mais nécessaire. Felix glissait son corps entre les armes, évitant les attaques, contrant certaines d’entre elles, parant parfois avec sa dague lorsqu’il voyait la fureur de près dans les yeux de ceux qu’ils devaient tous combattre.

Ils s’agitaient tous, dispersé comme milles ombres espiègles parmi l’ordre de la Horde. Les respirations étaient haletantes, se faisant aussi bruyantes que tout le reste. Certains criaient pour se donner du courage, des cris d’assaut pour faire taire la voix en eux qui leur disaient de fuir pour vivre. Ils savaient tous que la Mort était toujours l’invitée d’honneur.

Felix se battait sans relâche, ses armes se liant à ses bras comme des extensions de ceux-ci. Son épée virevoltait dans l’air, crachant à chaque mouvement avant de faire taire ceux qui osaient l’approcher. Il évita de justesse une lance qui lui aurait été fatale, le geste soudain le faisant tomber au sol. Felix pesta contre la terre battue dans laquelle ses chaussures s’étaient enfoncées, tentant de se relever avec difficulté.

Un homme à terre était un homme mort, mais le sol était trop glissant pour parvenir à se remettre debout sans perturber l’ordre de la bataille. La voix de son frère résonnait dans sa tête, lui rappelant que personne ne lui viendrait en aide. Telle était la règle. Il ne vit que l’épée de l’ennemi s’élever vers les cieux, et Felix savait que c’était là le dernier souvenir qu’il aurait à jamais.

Pourtant la mort ne vint pas. Il ne fit qu’entendre un _clac_ aigue, avant de sentir un bras se glisser sous son aisselle l’aidant à se relever. Felix eut une soudaine inspiration, comme si ses poumons avaient été comprimés jusqu’alors, et ses yeux se posèrent sur Changbin.

Tous deux savaient que le chevalier avait commis là la plus terrible erreur. Felix était à peine sur ses deux jambes que son regard fut irrémédiablement attiré par la lame qui dépassait négligemment de l’abdomen de son acolyte, avant qu’elle ne disparaisse aussi rapidement qu’elle s’était faite un chemin au travers de la chair.

Changbin tituba, une main couvrant paresseusement la plaie béante, avant de s’effondrer au sol. Il n’était qu’un cadavre de plus au milieu de ceux qui jonchaient déjà la terre retournée. Felix le rattrapa au vol, l’attirant contre lui. Le poids de Changbin tirait sur ses bras fatigués. Le champ de bataille paraissait maintenant si silencieux face aux gargouillis de l’homme dans ses bras.

« Felix, lâche-le ! » lui ordonna la voix de leur chef.

L’archer étouffa un sanglot avant de poser le corps délicatement à terre. Il pouvait entendre les cris et les armes des siens qui l’avait alors entouré pour le protéger. Ses doigts caressèrent rapidement la joue de Changbin avant qu’il ne ferme les yeux du condamné. Felix se releva, ses doigts s’emparant de la lame avec laquelle le chevalier s’était battue si férocement.

S’il avait jusque-là la fureur de vaincre, il brûlait maintenant en lui celle de tuer. Il voulait faire saigner tous ces hommes autant que son cœur. Sa voix rauque résonnait au centre du chaos, menaçant la vie elle-même. Lui, et tous ceux qui restaient, hurlaient et frappaient sans une once d’hésitation, sans un regard en arrière. Les cris d’agonies rivalisaient avec leurs hurlements de vengeance.

Les deux camps avaient perdu des vies, pourtant Felix lui avait perdu pire que ça. Une part de lui, peut-être. Son double, sûrement. Son âme-sœur, assurément. Il savait que c’était-là une pensée bien égoïste, que la vie de Changbin ne valait pas plus que celle de Jeongin qui avait péri lors de la précédente bataille. Sa propre vie n’avait pas plus de valeur que celle de Seungmin qui dégainait sa lance à ses côtés. Pourtant, l’incendie qui le bouffait intérieurement l’étouffait de sa fumée noire. Il l’avait aimé, plus que de raison. Comme un frère. Comme un amant. Comme l’autre côté d’une même pièce qu’ils formaient. S’il se battait jusque-là pour l’Alliance, Felix tuait maintenant pour l’honneur des souvenirs partagés avec le chevalier aux cheveux aussi sombre que l’orage qui grondait à présent.

Et lorsque la tempête éclata, le dernier ennemi debout se trouvait suspendu au bout de l’épée de Felix. Il le jeta au sol avec mépris, crachant sur le cadavre inerte. Et alors que sa troupe scandait leur hurlement de victoire, Felix, lui, cherchait Changbin. La plaine autrefois verte était maintenant un mélange glauque de boue et de sang, de corps immobiles et de chairs piétinées.

Pourtant, il le retrouva. Comme toujours, il le reconnaissait entre mille. Même aveugle, Felix savait qu’il serait capable de le retrouver. Ils étaient liés, inextricablement, comme un fil rouge invisible qui les avaient guidés au travers des années. Là, enfin, il s’autorisa à ressentir. L’archer laissa le poids de la fatigue et du deuil l’attirer à terre, ses genoux s’enfonçant dans la terre humide. Ses mains abimées par les heures de combat prirent le visage du défunt en coupe, et les larmes qui tombaient en cascade de ses yeux étaient lourdes et chaudes face à la pluie qui éteignait les flammes de la bataille.

Sa tête s’arque-buta alors qu’un hurlement déchirant s’extirpa du plus profond de son âme. Un cri acide, qui faisait comme de la lave au creux de sa gorge mais qui était doux à son cœur comme un baume. Le soldat en lui était prêt à se battre encore et encore, à vivre plus fort, à s’entrainer avec plus de vigueur pour que cette perte ne soit pas vaine. Changbin était parti et Felix savait que son heure n’était pas venue. Qu’il lui faudrait attendre avant de le retrouver. Que jusque-là, la guerre continuerait à l’appeler. Mais l’homme qu’il était inévitablement se tordait de regrets. Si seulement ses pieds ne s’étaient pas empêtrés dans la terre, s’il avait respiré une seconde plus tôt, si le vent avait soufflé plus tard, si la Terre tournait infiniment plus vite, alors peut-être que Changbin serait encore là.

La main de Chan sur son épaule avait à la fois la douceur de la fraternité et le poids des responsabilités. Felix se releva, rangeant dans son fourreau l’arme qui avait enlevé tant de vie mais qui, pourtant, n’avait pas réussi à protéger celle de celui qui l’avait tenue des années durant.

Pour tous, c’était une nouvelle victoire qui apportait l’Alliance plus proche de la fin de la guerre. Pour Chan, pour Hyunjin, pour Seungmin. Ils avaient réussi, et l’Alliance n’en devenait que plus forte. Ils avaient gagné en l’honneur de ceux qui les avaient portés jusque-là. Cette bataille n’aurait jamais pu être remportée sans le sacrifice de Minho, de Jeongin et de Jisung. Ils avaient gagné pour tous ces innocents aux noms que l’Histoire allait oublier.

Pour Felix, la victoire avait un goût de défaite. Il savait qu’aucune d’entre elles, aussi grande et inespérée puisse-t-elle-être, ne pourrait le ranger en vainqueur. Pourtant, il souriait.

Parce qu’il n’était qu’un être vivant et comme chaque être peuplant cette Terre, il était venu au monde avec un compte-à-rebours. Le temps passera comme il l’avait toujours si bien fait et un beau jour, un jour de chance, un jour de trop, Felix s’éteindra.

Et dans l’obscurité du monde des Morts, Changbin sera comme une lumière pour le guider.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu!   
> J'espère que ça vous a plu, je dois avouer que ce O.S m'a un peu fait sortir de ma zone de confort puisque c'était la première fois que j'écrivais quoi que ce soit dans un setting de bataille (je vous dis pas la tête de mon historique) mais au final je me suis bien amusé! Probablement que la très légère description du combat était pas probable du tout, mais bon, au pire hein :D   
> J'avais cette petite histoire en tête depuis des jours à cause de la chanson "adieu mon homme" et il fallait que j'y sorte de mon esprit au risque de rester bloqué dessus éternellement mdr. Si vous connaissez pas Pomme je vous recommande fortement d'aller écouter, ses chansons sont super douces à l'oreille!


End file.
